Forum:Wikia elections
Okaym, starting the 1st Jan the staff wikia elections will be begun to be held. I have several names I'd like to be nominated for the elections but first, I have to ask how everyone feels about this to make sure its fine. Originally, my status as Beaucrat was a accident, though I've kept it up was on the grounds of I only held it until the wikia didn't need me anymore. At this stage I'm not sure if there someone who can instantly snap into the row, so I will be overseeing the wikia this year to se if anyone proves they can take over this wikia next year. I don't plan to keep as beaucrat and the most I'll run it is for another year next year. Things are getting to the stage where I'm not the top posting editor, so for me thats not only a good sign for the wikia, but an important mark as that was the stage I wanted things at when I begun looking for whoever will take over from me. I was planning on bringing the routa status up to 4 admins, but due to O Herman promoting Damesukekun without asking or warning me, there is one less spot to fill and I was considering raising it to 5, however I didn't wantt too many admins on the wikia... I did not want to back down on the admin status. Do take not, I will only elect some new ones next year if anyone this year disappears off the wikia and doesn't post for some while (about 6 months). Or the other case is if the wikia suddenly has bursts into more life then it is and we need the extra hand. :-/ I'd like to have the new staff members put into oplace on Feb 1st, so we haven't much time to discuss this. I do have a basic idea if no one has anything on how to go about this from experience. Also, while we're on the subject, if you wish to pull out of the elections, then when the nominations are put up state then and you'll name will be crossed off the list. Don't worry if your name isn't on the list, there will be future chances. Thsoe on the nomination list will be automatically granted roll back powers unless they opt out of it, this is to make things easier next time. In future elections they will be the prime canidiates but if anyone else is good enought he same thing will apply again. However, be aware the most rollbackers I will let have on the wikia while I'm in charge is about 12. So some names will have to come off the lsit when we hit that number (through lack of activity or dishonourable dismissal). So yeah... Whats everyones thoughts on this? I'll be happy to take notes for this. If anyone disproves of the way tis being done, you can object to all this too. Also... I didn't want the original beaucrat before take off the list because this was pretty much their wikia, but its been a long while since they last came on here and edited. I would also like some thoughts and feelings about this. I will only ask for them to be demoted if there is a majority agreement on the wikia for doing so, otherwise I'm quite happy witht them name remaining, however. Not much else I haev to report, I'll be posting this message around tomorrow on talk pages if no one responds today to get this topic some attention as its kind of important we sort this. Also, Jan 1st I'll be putting up things related to general wikia stuff. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 16:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC)